


I won't say "goodbye"

by Scalpha



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: ...or do they? :v, F/M, Someone dies, i'm not sure what to tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scalpha/pseuds/Scalpha
Summary: ...Why?No. This can't be happening. This is a joke. I'm just... Still in the Light Stone. This isn't happening. I won't accept this.I won't accept this truth.





	I won't say "goodbye"

"Black Kyurem, use Glaciate!"  
The empty shell, now one with the dragon of ideals, obliged without any hesitation. It attacked, mercilessly shooting a ring of icicles at not the already K.O.'d dragon of truth, but it's trainer instead. For a moment, the world stopped.  
Silence. White could feel her blood freeze. She thought so many thoughts without actually thinking them.  
_'No... no! I'm not losing him again! Not after I just got him back. Not after looking for two years. I have to do something. I have to."_  
She ran. Her legs practically moved on their own. And before neither she nor Black knew what happened...  
_She pushed him aside_.  
The icicles hit her instead of their original target. She felt no pain, only numbness as her feet froze and the numbness slowly, very slowly, made it's way up her body. She was happy that she could save Black, but... she was scared. So very scared. Black rushed to her aid, screaming.  
"Boss! _Boss!_ ", he screamed, dropping to his knees as soon as he reached her. He tried touching the ice that was slowly freezing her, but it was too cold. He could barely even get close to it.  
"D-don't panic, Boss! I've got this, just wait a second, it's no problem at all! We can save you!"  
Black felt sweat build on the back of his neck as he fiddled around with his belt, looking for the Pokéball containing Bo, his Emboar. As soon as he released it out of it's Pokéball, Bo looked at White, shocked, then angry.  
"Bo, please. We need your help! Melt the ice, but don't injure her!"  
Bo nodded as he brought his hands closer to her legs, heating them up. Black's heartbeat increased.  
_'This has to work. It HAS to. Please, God. Don't do this to me.'_  
But his prayers were heard by no one. Bo tried it's best, but to no avail. The ice wouldn't melt. Ghetsis laughed, disgustingly calm.  
"Oh, how precious. Your friend there tried saving you! Little does she know that her sacrifice will be in vain. Just give up, hero of truth. Black Kyurem's ice can't be molten. Soon, she will be completely coated in ice. I was planning on getting rid of you first, but now that I think about it... _Taking away everything dear to you first is much better an idea._ "  
Black clenched his teeth, then looked back at his Boss. She looked at him, smiling. But Black could see the fear, the pain, behind that facade. "Don't worry Boss, he's just bluffing. I'm sure-... I'm sure that if we just don't give up, then-"  
"Black, it's okay.", she said, still smiling.  
"No! None of this is okay, you don't deserve this! I was supposed to get frozen, not you! You- you can't leave yet, Boss... What about our dreams? What about the agency?!"  
White lifted her hand with all the power she had left and touched Black's cheek, still smiling with watery eyes. "It's okay, Black. I'm ready, even if I... die, then I can at least die knowing that I've... died saving someone I love."  
Black's eyes widened. He felt sick. "Wh-...what?"  
"I love you, Black. I always have. I only wish I'd told you sooner."  
The young man moved his own hand to touch her's, still on his cheek. He looked at her in disbelief.  
"Wh-...why now? Boss, not now... Tell me that later. Tell me that after we beat Ghetsis! We'll both make it through this!"  
"Black... I'm sorry."  
"No! Don't appologize, _please_. I love you too... Ever since I first saw you, I had a crush on you, but it's so much more than that now! You- you can't die!"  
White's smile widened and the tears just kept streaming. "Black, can you call me "White", please? I'd love to hear that from your mouth just once."  
That was when Black knew, it was all going to be over soon. The ice already reached her chest. He panicked and his heartbeat just kept increasing. He felt like it could pop out of his chest. Was this really going to be how it'd end? They just reunited- and now they'd have to part again?  
"Don't cry, Black... that's not like you at all.", she said.  
He was... crying?  
Black clenched his fists, then wiped his tears with his sleeve. He had to be brave. For White. Tears could wait.  
"I'm sorry, White.", he said, looking at her with red, watery eyes. He wanted to scream. He really did. But he'd wait.  
She laughed. "You called me White!"  
He felt like his heart was about to break into a million pieces. The ice had reached her neck and was about to reach her face.  
He furrowed his eyebrows. "I swear, I won't let Ghetsis get away with this, White. I'll free Zekrom and Kyurem. I'll stop him."  
"I know you will, Black. You're the hero of truth, after all... my hero. I'm not sure for how much longer I'll be able to talk, but... I love you. Goodb-"  
The ice had reached her jaw, making her unable to finish her sentence.  
"I love you too, White... I love you too."  
He stood up and turned around to face Ghetsis, looking at the ground.  
"But I won't say "goodbye"."  
He turned to look up, at Black Kyurem.  
"I'll say "see you later". I won't let you die here. I'm going to save you and then, we're gonna go on dates. We're gonna laugh, maybe we're even gonna go on another journey together... We'll work in the BW Agency together, just like we used to... but first..."

Heat filled the cave. The, earlier beaten, Reshiram suddenly stood up, activating it's Turboblaze. Ghetsis laughed as he saw the pure hate and determination in his eyes. He laughed as he saw his Pokéballs shake out of anger.  
"I will _beat you_ , Ghetsis! I'll beat you and free Zekrom, together with my friends! I'll prove to you that Pokémon are more than just tools- they're our friends, our partners! That's the truth, and if you can't accept it, then _I'll force you to!_ " he yelled with all his might, releasing all the emotions, all the rage he'd been saving up.  
  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'MSORRYYYY  
> I know this isn't one of my better stories so far, but a friend sent me a drabble and asked me if I could maybe write a smol one-shot for 'em, so... ye'  
> Hope you could still enjoy it ;v;


End file.
